yandere
by akira akagami
Summary: the story about takao who lost her husband and think that her husband actually life but lost his memory,she become mad and very jealous if the admiral together with other fleet included her own sister


**I am not the owner of Kantai collection, and the movie or game is the property of its creator. I am only an amateur writer who happens to like the story .i apologize if in my writings are words or maybe things that inadvertently offended, because I only write without specific intent, just want to let the imagination alone.**

The fist time when I assigned to the naval base to replace my twin brother was the first time i saw that name was takao, she use some blue naval outfit,her hair was black, her little sister atago said that she was my little brother wife but after they weading ceremony my brother was K.I.A (kill in action)after that she become reserved and never talk to other fleet girls except her little sister atago even she just talk about mission or how much she miss my little brother.  
after one years I take atago as my ship secretary, we even improve our relation ship and become a best without we know takao always watch us from far, her eyes was blank she seem very hate especially to atago I always try to talk to her but she always avoide me and every time she left me she will say "_you come back!"_with a cold tone then she left.

"excuse me admiral have you see takao?"ask atago but I said that I never see her since the morning except for lunch time because I accidently bumped to said lately she act strange to her, she never speak to her again and she seem very angry or piss off every time they talking.i think this is some thing that I must talking about it to takao, lucky that I am a psychiatrist in my naval base before replace my little brother, so maybe if I can talk to her normaly she will come back again as the takao before,other wise she will get dissbaned from this naval or some thing will become very bad.

"haa…I try my best atago"said me "yes..please help my sister admiral…..i don't know how much burden that she can take….i afraid…when you talk to her..well here I found this"atago show me some thing "t..this is my uniform..atago I don't know you are in this kind of thing!"I tease atago "no I am not! I found this under the pillow of takao bed!she…lately always moan every night..i felt little bother about it so I yell at her…but then..she saw me with the blank eyes..i am so afraid…"atago seem sad, I walk to her then I hold her hand "need no worry atago, I promise that she will come back again as takao that always love you…."atago smile even it just a little "then…admiral, will you mind to swap our hat just for a while?"ask atago then we swap our hat.

At the midnight I was working my job with sign and stamp all the document that I must deliver to the I almost done with my work takao was suddenly enter my room, she already knocking the door then I let her enter "come in ,who is it?"said me and that sure was takao "admiral are you still awake?"said takao in normal voice, she seem changes a little this is maybe a changes to heal her wound heart and help here to get out from his burden "oh it was you takao…are you need any thing?"ask me then she just shake her head "no, the light were leaking I just…..dont tell me that I bother you?"she seem diffrent but I cant tell which it is, but she always avoid me so this is a good changes to talk to her and I must make her stay for a while "nah!i just almost done with my work…I think I will take a break because my shoulder start become stiff"takao smile "then let me give you a massage"takao offer me some thing that can bought some time to talk to her. "yes please"said me then atago move to my back then she start rubbing my shoulder "how my massage is?"she ask "its very good, you seem very use to this"I praise her and she start smile it seems this will be easy to heal her mental "this is remind me, where atago go?"she ask to me "well she said that she need to take a bath so I tell her that she can take a rest as well"takao then said "she my little sister yet her lazy attidute is uncure….i wonder what happened if she gets married later"takao seem start change or it was just I thought "you know admiral..if its me that I will stay by your side….also..on-the-bed"she push her chest to my back I was get surprise, just when I want to turn around she jump on my lap and stare me with tearsfull eyes "admiral…don't you remember me?i am your wife!"she seems angry, her eyes turn into a black despair "ta..takao-san"she cry infront me " I am sorry…I couldn't save you….."her eyes look at me and she start laugh again "but it doesn't matter anymore…..you-come-back~" chills ran into my spine, her voice is scary "I make sure that….you well be mine only…forever!"she shock me with a stund and every thing turns in to a black.

After a while I gaind my awareness ,when I woke up my hand was tied up and takao was sit near me, I wear only a sleepy then lied beside me "hey,you know….i always watching you from far away!i though that I lost you but you did come back"she wrap her hand into me "hei..said that word..i want to listen again one last time….said that you love me…."I feels my heart hurt. She was crazy but for some reason I cant blame her "i..love you..takao…."said me with red blush face "me too…just tonight..love me please.."she kiss my cheeks and then cudle her face into my chest,her hand slowly untie my hand "admiral…I know that become burden for you and every one….this day I think I will bring you and hide so we can be together forever and make love so we can have a child..but, I accidently meet with takao….she said "will you stop be reserved!did you know that every one is worry about you!"..hiks..hiks..she yell at me…I said that…if I move on will admiral back! Then she said "it was imposible…there is no way he would….but if he know that you act like this..you will hurt hime more"takao cry,I feel her love was pure in the inside, all this time she loves my little brother it seem like possession love but if we look very close she just love him with pure heart.  
after four minute takao tells me about my little brother try to safe my little brother but the abyssal has send their plane to destroy the ship was my little brother abourd on tells me that my little brother said sorry that he couldn't stay with takao and he very sorry that he cant let takao having his child and I got surprise that she ask takao to pay his debt to me tought that I try to hold my laught when listen that from takao it self.  
"hey admiral..its okey if you want to scuttle me…I have enough of this live"said takao, I then sit and grab her shoulder "I wont do that!takao-san you are such good girls or ship..ahh..forget about the ship word…more importantly I will not scuttle you!i admire you love even if that over possesive …rather than scuttle you I want you to move on!"I hold her right arm "takao-san…please give me change to fall in love to you…..i know that we just talk to each other just today but still I want to know more about you…I want you takao"I hold takao righ cheeks with my left hands palm "admiral..the first time you little brother confess me he almost nearly dead….i glady accept you but you should start running you know.."as takao said that the door was slowly opend, the aura of black mist start to enter the room with the fleet girl who was standing with blank eyes "thought that we love you admiral….why..why!"they start running in the room. I grab takao and carry her with bridge style I than jump out from the looks at me this bring her a good memory from the past "takao hang out…pant..pant..need no worry..i am fast"said the admiral but suddenly shimikaze jump and makes me and takao fall to the ground, the fleet start surrounded us but suddenly takao stand and said that she sorry to makes the other worry at first they said well every thing become peacefully until takao said that I must marry every one ,of course I wan to refuse but I probably dead but well after that you can said that I married with takao and almost dead because the other girls try to shoot me especially the battleship-class but In the end even its trun into some thing ridiculous I and takao finally start a new life as family.


End file.
